


Mysterious Secrets of the RFA

by Mikava1990



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BitchyRikaAlert, DarkMomentsMaybe?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HiddenSecretsUntold, MentalTorture, MorePairings, SomeMMSin, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990
Summary: V takes a midnight stroll through the mountains one night, thinking about Rika who had under some circumstances had passed away but only to be kidnapped by a mysterious hacker who seems to know everything and everyone about the RFA, especially about 707 whom he calls the red-headed boy.Soon after the entire RFA and even the new member who just joined a few days ago will be thrown into the world of untold secrets a their entire livesnd harsh realities that will forever change forever.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is part of the Deep route end in Mystic Messenger(only the first part) and the rest will be in my own twist some way so it will have spoilers to the MM Deep Route bad end so read at your discretion. 
> 
> The first two chapters will have V's point of view and the second will have 707's point of view but for the rest of the chapter, Mc(Mikava) will have her own point of view throughout the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that is part of the Deep route end in Mystic Messenger(only the first part) and the rest will be in my own twist some way so it will have spoilers to the MM Deep Route bad end so read at your discretion.
> 
> The first two chapters will have V's point of view and the second will have 707's point of view but for the rest of the chapter, Mc(Mikava) will have her own point of view throughout the story.

V's point of view

It was midnight by the time I drove up to the mountain along with the luggage in my car but I needed a place to just away from everything and possibly tell everything that has been happening but I can't so the only thing I can do is just run away from it all....what a coward I am. I soon stop the car then get out so I can take a break for a while from driving and just reflect on everything that has happened.

"Rika, I'll soon join you. Although the distance is between us, we are destined to meet once more Looking at the stars makes me miss you even more." I said while talking to the sky, knowing it ignores me. I quietly laugh because part of me can just get over her for my love is great, yet I find myself having this feeling of emptiness within my heart as if I was drowning in my own blackwater of sorrows. Closing my eyes I know we were meant to be but my heart is at a tug-of-war with no escape nor end to the pain but I can't lose faith yet....I can't.

"What a coincidence, running into you here." Said a voice that was very distorted which made me turn around and staring at a man with white hair, mint-eyes and a black mask over his mouth. 

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I see your car is parked there and from here is a mountain path. So, where are you on this fine evening hmm?" Said the masked man.

"You're..." I said as the man looked back at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"I guess you can see through that...eye. Pardon me for looking in your car but you seem to be carrying a lot of luggage in the there." Said the man. I didn't say anything else as the man went over to the car, looked inside and walked back up to me.

"Let me ask you a question, are you by any chance trying to dig up dirt on us after your new member joined the messenger?" He asked me which to my dismay I stayed silent.

"Now if I'm mistaken then please excuse me. I mean, giving the timing...Hahaha." Said the man as my eyes widen.

"You're the one who led that girl into Rika's apartment?" I asked while the man chuckled some more.

"Why of course, haha. Now if you are planning to sabotage us you'd better not even think about trying to do so because I'm preparing a huge surprise to the RFA, especially to that red-head." Said the man.

"No, you wouldn't do anything to them. I won't allow it." I told him as I tried to walk back to my car but a few men stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"I think not, plus I don't think I'm going to let you go. Haha, I might be able to claim a reward because of you ." Said the man. Soon I got punched in the face by one of the men and landed face down on the ground. My vision started to blur, fading in and out but I was still able to see the white-hair man approach me, kneeling down to look at me while taking off the black mask and smirking.

"Take him back to HQ. I have something I need to do myself." Ordered the man laughing while walking away. Soon after I closed my eyes, fading out, waiting for my fate of judgment to crash upon me as I felt myself being dragged to my hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was short but I'll make it up to you all, please don't hurt me *hides away from the angry readers* I promise that the next chapter will be longer so no worries. 
> 
> There is a major spoiler for the Deep Route bad end so if you guys didn't play it or get it then please read at your own risk but if you did achieve this bad end then read away to your heart's content. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy the story.


	2. Access Undeniable Danger

Taking a break from my work, I walked to the kitchen to make some homemade Honey Buddha chips. Hmm, chop up some potatoes, use the salt, then make the sauce for mixing honey, butter, and mustard. Once all that is done, into the oven it goes then presto, I have Honey Buddha Chips homemade by yours truly. Lolol

"What are you...doing?" Said a voice as I turned to Vanderwood who came from cleaning my room and with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Vanderwood, I was trying to make Honey Buddha Chips by myself since I couldn't go into my room while you were cleaning it, hehe. By the way, are you done cleaning it?' I asked him.

"I'm done cleaning your damn messy room so cut the bullshit and go back to work 707," Said demanded Vanderwood annoyingly.  

"Umm, I don't wanna," I told him smiling

"Say what?" said Vanderwood glaring at me however before I can say anything else, my phone started to ring.

"Oh! My phone is vibrating. Hold on, let me take this call for a moment." I told Vanderwood. "If it's our boss, behave well 707." Warned Vanderwood as I checked my phone and it wasn't the boss that was calling me, thank god. It was V instead but then my phone started to bug out really badly. Oh no, please tell me that V isn't in danger at all and went to pick up the call instead.

"Hello, V?" I said answered and I heard was a sinister laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Who is this? This voice..." I said as the call hung up, leaving me with more questions thus making me panic. I quickly logged into the messenger to get in contact with Mikava, who joined the RFA about five days ago under usual circumstances.

* * *

 

**_Messenger Conversation_ **

 

_[707 enters the chat]_

_[Mikava enters the chat]_

_707:_ Mikava

_707: I'm glad you're logged in_

_Mikava: Is something wrong?_

_707: Get out of the apartment right away_

_707: And go into hiding as far away as you can._

_Mikava: What, why?!_

_707: There's a bomb in the apartment_

_707: If you don't get out of there it will detonate_

_Mikava: What do you mean_

_Mikava: there's a bomb?!_

_707: I don't have time to explain everything_

_707: I know this is sudden but I think V's in danger_

_707: I'm gonna go save him_

_Mikava: But what about the party_

_Mikava: and helping the RFA_

_707: We won't be able to host a party..._

_707: Can't go into details right now._

_707: But there's a 'force' that is against us_

_707: They're after the information that is in Rika's apartment_

_707: And V who is the leader of RFA_

_707: So_ Mikava _, get out of there as soon as possible before they take action._

 _707: I'll contact_ Jumin _and ask to send security guards for each of our members._

_Mikava: Damn, so this is it huh?_

_707: Yeah..._

_707: I'm sorry things didn't work out_

_707: I thank you from the bottom of my heart for trying to help us._

_707: We should have been more careful to let someone join through a hacker._

_707: Damnit._

_Mikava: Hey, that isn't my fault!_

_Mikava: I was led here! '_

_707: I know, I know_

_Mikava: And you would just let me go knowing that_

_Mikava: The hacker could be around_

_Mikava_ _: Somewhere?_

_707: I know this and I'm sorry_

_707: and that's why I'm telling you to get away!_

_707: But... 707: I'm gonna go and figure out how I can save V_

_707: Mikava_

_707: Get away as far as you can right now, ok?_

_Mikava: Fine, whatever._

_707: Thank you 707: It was a pleasure getting to know you even for a short time_

_707: Please get out of there before you get more involved_

_707: RFA is not a transparent organization, and if you stay longer, you'll be_

_707: Involved in some messy situations_

_Mikava: Well, I was already involved, to begin with_

_Mikava: So this doesn't change anything_

_Mikava: But thanks for wasting my time_

_Mikava: After you put me in organization_

_707: Look just do what I tell you_

_707: And get away as far as you can!_

_Mikava: Yeah, Yeah just bye!_

_707: Please..._

_707: Take care of yourself._

_Mikava: You do the same, jerk._

_[707 leaves the chat]_

_[Mikava leaves the chat]_

 

**_Messenger Conversation End_ **

* * *

 

Logging from the chat, I then went to Mikava's name and denied her access to the messenger in hopes of trying to keep her safe from those who are trying to hurt us. I know I have upset her but what else can I have done? I just have to make sure she is safe from them.

"Hey 707, it's working time." Said Vanderwood.

"Not now Vanderwood, I have to do something!" I snapped, walking passed him, heading back to my computer desk, pulling out my phone to call Jumin and let him know what happened.

 

 


	3. What goodbye feels like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote three chapters to this story, I figure to just post it since I'm just bored outta of my mind. 
> 
> Jumin: That's because you have no life, like me. 
> 
> Mikava: Jumin, don't start with your crap, cat-mom
> 
> 707: lolol 
> 
> Jumin: =_= I told you not to call me that.

I couldn't believe that I became a member of the RFA four days ago and met the members. This is once in a lifetime chance to do something in my life, however, I couldn't help to be freaked out by all of this. First, it was the weird text message I had received from that unknown person to being led to an apartment that belongs to a woman named Rika who created this organization 'for the greater good' as says Jumin.

On top of that, I have met some of the most interesting members which their names are Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin 707 and V. When I agreed to hold the party they all thanked me and congratulated me on being the new member of the organization, which made me feel good.

On the 3rd day, V had logged in and made an announcement that the party would be held in 8 days so the other members started to make suggestions on the guest invitations and I would happily agree with them, telling them to contact the guest through via email on the phone. I had to do my best for this party because I made this promise and I intend to keep that promise, never to go back on my word.

Sitting on my bed, I had answered the last email for tonight and laid down to relax then I went on the messenger to see if anyone was logged in.

* * *

 

**_Messenger Conversation_ **

 

_[707 enters the chat]_

_[Mikava enters the chat]_

_707:_ Mikava

_707: I'm glad you're logged in_

Mikava _: Is something wrong?_

_707: Get out of the apartment right away_

_707: And go into hiding as far away as you can._

Mikava _: What, why?!_

_707: There's a bomb in the apartment_

_707: If you don't get out of there it will detonate_

Mikava _: What do you mean_

Mikava _: there's a bomb?!_

_707: I don't have time to explain everything_

_707: I know this is sudden but I think V's in danger_

_707: I'm gonna go save him_

Mikava _: But what about the party_

Mikava _: and helping the RFA_

_707: We won't be able to host a party..._

_707: Can't go into details right now._

_707: But there's a 'force' that is against us_

_707: They're after the information that is in Rika's apartment_

_707: And V who is the leader of RFA_

_707: So_ Mikava _, get out of there as soon as possible before they take action._

 _707: I'll contact_ Jumin _and ask to send security guards for each of our members._

Mikava _: Damn, so this is it huh?_

_707: Yeah..._

_707: I'm sorry things didn't work out_

_707: I thank you from the bottom of my heart for trying to help us._

_707: We should have been more careful to let someone join through a hacker._

_707: Damnit._

Mikava _: Hey, that isn't my fault!_

Mikava _: I was led here!_

_707: I know, I know_

Mikava _: And you would just let me go knowing that_

Mikava _: The hacker could be around_

Mikava _: Somewhere?_

_707: I know this and I'm sorry_

_707: That's why I'm telling you to get away!_

_707: But..._

_707: I'm gonna go and figure out how I can save V_

_707:_ Mikava

_707: Get away as far as you can right now, ok?_

Mikava _: Fine, whatever._

_707: Thank you_

_707: It was a pleasure getting to know you even for a short time_

_707: Please get out of there before you get more involved_

_707: RFA is not a transparent organization, and if you stay longer, you'll be_

_707: Involved in some messy situations_

Mikava _: Well, I was already involved, to begin with_

Mikava _: So this doesn't change anything_

Mikava _: But thanks for wasting my time_

Mikava _: After you put me in organization_

_707: Look just do what I tell you_

_707: And get away as far as you can!_

Mikava _: Yeah, Yeah just bye!_

_707: Please..._

_707: Take care of yourself._

Mikava _: You do the same, jerk._

_[707 leaves the chat]_

_[Mikava leaves the chat]_

 

**_Messenger Conversation End_ **

 

* * *

 

I can't believe this! I thought everything was going so well but now I find myself in disbelief and answers left unsaid as to how and what took place just now. Tch, talk about wasting my damn time in 2017 right...Getting up angrily from the bed, I put on my shoes then grab my phone, placing it in my pocket then head toward the door but before I leave this place...I took my phone from out my pocket, tried to log in the messenger.

"As requested by the administration, you have been unregistered from the RFA.," said the voice recorder and I could have sworn I heard my heart break shattering like glass when I read this which made my eyes water a bit as a few droplets got on my phone. Wiping my angry tears away from my eyes, I took one last look at this place then turned the doorknob and open the door only for my eyes to widen in shock as I gasped in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading guys. Now you may be asking why I posted the same Messenger conversation twice and it's so the character can have a different perceptive and voice out their feelings towards it so if you guys see the same message conversations then I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to get this updated as soon as possible. Also I have some MM short stories that are on my wattpad but I will be transferring all of my stories from there on here because Wattpad is good don't get me wrong I love Wattpad but I don't know how much you can get away from making dark themed stories on there because you can set it to be for mature but stories I write can have some dark moments and I really don't want to take that risk in posting it then I get reported or flames on it so I don't want to do anything that is triggering to some.
> 
> As the story progresses, I will be issuing some warnings about some dark themes if I decide to make my story in that direction so that no one would be overly upset with me.
> 
> Thank you once again and have a nice day or night.


	4. Pathway to Paradise

"Going somewhere, Princess?" Said the white-haired man who stood in my way from leaving the apartment. Frighten and filled with fear, I slowly stepped back away from him only for him to grab my arm and pin me to the wall. I started to tremble as he held my hands above me as I struggled a bit.

  
"Let me go!" I told him which made him laugh.

  
"Afraid I can't do that Princess. Besides, I saw the messages that Red-haired man left you and he rejected you. Tsk tsk, such a shame to throw away such a lovely creature like you." Said the man.

  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now so if you can let me the fuck go so I can leave that would be nice." I snapped as I gathered my strength to get his hand off and push him away from me but this only led him to get more pissed off thus pushing me back on the wall, making the air leave my lungs.

  
"I guess you didn't get the memo, Mikava but I'll be happy to explain to you. I can't let you go anywhere." Said the man, putting all his strength on my arm, hurting me. By this point I just wanted to get away from all of this and not hear anything else about the RFA or what this guy wanted from me so I went ahead and kneed the man in the balls only for him to scream then double over, holding his balls as I ran out from the apartment.

  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH!." I heard the man say while I continued to run. As I was running, I saw two guys walking up to me but then started to give chase to me as well while I heard the man giving them commanded to catch me. I evaded them and went out the exited door, running down the stairs as fast as I could so I can reach the outside but then I heard voices from downstairs talking, and slowed down to a quiet stop.

  
"Hey, you two catch that girl!" screamed one of the guys down to the other two men who were lookouts. Damn it, I was surrounded it, but luckily I was able to get to another exit door and when I went to open it, I was met with the white-haired man and got backhanded by him so hard, I fell to the ground and held my face as he stood over me while the other two guys grabbed me, standing me up to my feet.

  
"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed as one of both of the men who was holding me, pinned me to the wall.

  
"Like I said little girl, you're not leaving anywhere. Besides, you should just join me instead and become my assistant." Smirked the white-haired man.

  
"To hell with you." I snapped as I spat in his face which earned me another backhand to my face, as my lips started to bleed.

  
"Fierce as an arrow, but not enough." Said the white-haired man as one of the men gave him a syringe that has some type of liquid in it.

  
"Hold her down." He ordered the two men hold me as I struggled, while the unknown man came closer to me, tilted my neck, inserted the needled into my neck and injected whatever the heck the stuff was into my neck. Soon after, I tried to fight back and as I went to throw a punch, I fell over on the ground as the men snickered at me.

  
"Poor bitch, can't even fight back." Said one of the men as the rest laughed.

  
"Don't stand there, you dumbasses and get the van started." Said the unknown man as the four men left, leaving me alone with him. I shivered and struggled so much in getting back on my feet, thanks to the medicine he has given me, moreover I looked up only to double of him as my vision started to blur as well as my train of thought.

  
"Don't try to fight it my dear. Let it overtake your mind." Said the man smirking as I crawled over to him then lightly slapped him, only to gently fall over, crying in frustration as to why I couldn't just hit him.

  
"W-what....did you...do.."I asked him while my words slurred.

  
"I gave you something that should...relax you for now. Now come along, you'll be accepted and treated well..." Said the man but I couldn't hear the last words he told me as I faded in and out. I did felt when he picked me up, putting me over his shoulder and went down the stairs out the exited doors to where a black van was. I heard the door opening as I was laid down in the back looking up at the roof of the car, dizzyly. 

  
"Mikava?" Said someone, making me turn my head only to see, a blurry face with mint-colored hair as I passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was short but I'll make it up to you all, please don't hurt me *hides away from the angry readers* I promise that the next chapter will be longer so no worries. 
> 
> There is a major spoiler for the Deep Route bad end so if you guys didn't play it or get it then please read at your own risk but if you did achieve this bad end then read away to your heart's content. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy the story.


End file.
